Soulmates Back Where They Belong
by CourtneyMichelleL
Summary: Soulmates: Back Where They Belong *a fan fic collaboration by Courtney and Daphne* Basically this is the recent poison story written our way! It stars Jasam and Carson. About the only thing that really stays the same is Jerry going on TV and making his announcement. Plus much as Daphne liked Ewen and saw the potential in him, he's a baddie here too.


banner by Alexandra

Disclaimer: We do not own the character or General Hospital. If we did we would have our Jasam now. We are just borrowing the characters.

Rating M

**Soulmates: Back Where They Belong**  
*a fan fic collaboration by Courtney and Daphne*

_Basically this is the recent poison story written our way! It stars Jasam and Carson. About the only thing that really stays the same is Jerry going on TV and making his announcement. Plus much as Daphne liked Ewen and saw the potential in him, he's a baddie here too._

**Chapter One: The Announcement**

_"Greetings and salutations, citizens of Port Charles. Please pardon this interruption from your regularly scheduled programming. I'm sure many of you out there are wondering, 'Who in heaven's name is this man? Why is he on my television? Where's my soap opera?' If that is the case, please allow me to introduce myself. Some of you may know me as James Brosnan. Others, as James Craig. But the name most of you know me by is my real one. I'm Jerry Jacks. Do I have your attention? Please, listen closely, because I have something very important to say. I've been keeping a little secret, and I think it's time to let you all in on it…"_

Carly's jaw unhinged a bit in shock as she sat with Josslyn on the sofa. They had been about to turn on cartoons when who should pop up on the screen but the ultimate cartoon villain himself – Jerry Jacks. She knew he was crazy but this was just beyond her understanding. When he started going on about his plan, gloating about how he had made everyone sick by poisoning the water, she looked at her daughter. Josslyn had been exposed too. He claimed to have inoculated the little girl with an antidote but Carly wasn't one to take things at face value. Joss had been very sick just mere days ago; she and Jax had thought she would be gone from their lives for good.

Carly cursed under her breath and picked up the remote and switched off the television. Right away her hand moved to Joss's forehead. She didn't feel hot; she didn't seem sick at all in fact. Still, Carly wanted to take her to General Hospital and have her examined. As she stood up though, her head began to hammer and she felt very dizzy. She cursed again. She had brushed her teeth with that poison water today. She'd made coffee with it too. She had even bathed in it…

"Yes. We need to get to the hospital right away," Carly said to Joss. She hitched the little girl on her hip and started for the door. Each step she took felt like wading through knee-deep mud. She was so sluggish. She was halfway to the door though when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who…?" She set down Joss and went to answer it. She wasn't thinking clearly. Her brain was suddenly much too muddled now for that.

She opened the door and saw a man's face weaving in front of her. It took a moment for it to come into focus and she realized the man was Kate's headshrinker, Dr. Keenan. "What do you wa-" She never finished her sentence. He was immediately rearing back and shoving a needle deep into her arm.

"What the hell?" She tried to slap him but the room was spinning far too fast. Could she be dying? Was this the end for her? What about Josslyn?

She hit the floor and her eyes slid closed. The last thing she heard was Ewen saying, _"I'm sorry but Jerry wants you to be one of the first to die."_

ooooo

Sam McCall was sitting with her mother on the sofa at the Lakehouse. They had just seen Jerry's broadcast. Sam's hands balled into tight fists at her side. "What the hell is he thinking?" Alexis asked as she hopped to her feet and began pacing back and forth.

"Psychos don't think, Mom. They just do … Psycho stuff," Sam said. "Look you heard his announcement. You are vaccinated or whatever. You're going to live but not everyone else is."

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked as Sam moved into the kitchen. She watched as Sam pulled a carving knife from one of the drawers. The light danced on the point of the dagger hypnotically.

"I'm going to kill him. He's going to come here," Sam said. "He's obsessed with you and obsessed with punishing me. When he gets here, I am going to gut him myself."

"Sam, no, we'll just call John McBain," Alexis said. "He'll handle it."

Sam shook her head. "I want to do this myself. He is going after people I love again. He has tried to kill me at least a hundred times. When he comes here and he will, I'll be ready." She was tired, _so_ tired, of psychos trying to control her life. If she died tonight, it would be okay because at least Jerry would be dead too and he could never hurt the people she loved ever again.

oooooo

Bright light taunted her eyes as she slowly blinked open her eyes and then closed them again quickly. Her head was spinning and the lights above were just fucking irritating. For a long moment she lay there in misery and then remembered her daughter, remembered the announcement on TV and that Ewen guy stabbing her with a needle. A needle she knew was not full of an antidote. Her eyes quickly flew open then and she looked around.

"Joss?" She called out. _"JOSSLYN?!"_ Her voice was tinged with panic but she forced it down as she yanked herself to a sitting position on the rug. She looked around the room but saw Joss was nowhere to be found. She screamed her daughter's name again though she expected no reply. She then hauled her thin body to her feet and began tearing about the house looking for her youngest child. Her baby.

Tears burned the back of her eyes but she held them at bay somehow as she charged up the stairs and looked in every room and under every bed and in every nook and cranny for her daughter. Joss was gone though; she had known it and now she had to confront it. She swallowed down the panic that was sitting on her chest like two hundred pounds of dead weight and hurried to the phone in the bedroom. She dived for it, sitting on the edge of the bed as she did so. Then she dialed 911.

It took an inordinately long time for anyone to answer, or so it seemed. "911. What's your emergency?" A female dispatcher asked, in a voice that said she had heard it all before.

"My daughter is missing. I am pretty sure she's been kidnapped."

"Okay, M'am, we'll send an officer out to get your statement in the next hour or so."

" An hour? You expect me to wait an hour for you to get off your asses and find my kid?" Carly demanded.

"Didn't you see the news? There is a contagion in the water in town. It's a madhouse over here."

"Yes I saw the news and that's the guy – that's the guy who helped steal my daughter. You know how dangerous he is now. Jerry Jacks destroys everything he touches. Now get a squad car out here and help me find my baby girl."

"We'll come as fast as we can," the dispatcher asserted and then there was a dial tone. Carly knew an hour was an hour too long. Jerry could be flying out of Port Charles by then. She would have to call someone else and ask them to help find her daughter. There was only one person she could trust right now to make her daughter a priority over anything else. She immediately dialed his cell phone.

He answered in his usual sounding gruff voice. "Sonny," Carly said. "I need your help."

ooooo

Sam heard footsteps creaking on the wooden porch as she sat huddled up behind the door with the knife in hand. Alexis was still pacing but had stopped trying to convince Sam to give up the idea of killing Jerry. Right now she seemed very okay with the idea actually. She had been busy calling Molly and Kristina, wanting to know where they were. Kristina was safe as she could be in this situation, sequestered in a hotel room with Trey. Molly, meanwhile, should have been home from school by now but everyone Alexis had called either hadn't heard from her or simply wasn't answering their phone.

Sam motioned to Alexis to get back just as the door opened. Sam sprang to her feet behind the door and prepared to strike but then she spotted Molly in the doorway. "Molly, you're okay. Thank god!" Alexis said and started to Molly when the breath suddenly was sucked clear out of her. Jerry was standing behind Molly with a gun aimed at her back.

"No, Alexis, I'm not God, but I like playing the part," Jerry said and kept a hand on Molly's trembling shoulder as he called out, "Oh sweetness? I know you're in here somewhere, Sam. So come out with your hands in the air and I won't kill your little sister. There have been quite enough people who died because of you, wouldn't you say?"

Sam kept the knife in hand but seeing Alexis's pleading look and Molly's tears, she tossed the knife to the ground and raised her hands in the air. She slowly inched out from behind the door. "Jerry, you let my sister go or I swear –"

Jerry cackled. "I am sorry, sweet Sam, but I'm the one holding all the cards as it were. Hmm cards. What does that bring to mind?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let Molly go. Now!" Sam demanded.

"I'm willing to negotiate a fair trade. Alexis for Molly."

"No!" Sam snapped.

Alexis looked at Sam questioningly. Sam shook her head. "He can't be trusted, Mom. The minute you walk out that door with him, all bets are off." She looked at Jerry. "You want someone to pick on? Why don't you try tangling with me? It's me you really have a problem with anyway."

"It doesn't matter now. Thanks to the poison, you'll be dead in a matter of hours anyway. So what do you say, Sam? Trade Mommy for sister dear?"

Alexis moved forward before Sam could stop her. "I'll take Molly's place." She started to reach for her youngest but Jerry shook his head.

"Uh-uh. I don't trust you eldest brat so I need you to tie her up first."

"What?" Alexis asked.

"It's up to you, Alexis. You either tie up the eldest bitch or lose the youngest one."

Alexis bit her lip as tears pooled in her eyes. Sam nodded. "Fine, tie me up."

"Oh goody, I love when things go my way," Jerry said. "You have three minutes, Alexis, to tie up Sam or I'll just shoot her in the face," he threatened. "Don't make any false moves either or you'll all be sorry."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N:** Don't worry. Its Jason and Sonny to the rescue in the next chapter. We are just setting the scene with this past chapter! Feedback is love


End file.
